


everything but the kitchen sink

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: A little short fluff following three months in Harry's and Louis' lives.





	everything but the kitchen sink

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fictional 
> 
> hello, strangers !! i've been gone for almost a year bc i'm busy with work and school so here's a bunch of random pieces of fluff sorry it sucks i have no inspiration and if you have anything you want written lmk bc i feel like this writing is becoming more and more disappointing which saddens me since some of u seem to enjoy it... when i see my fics on rec blogs i can't believe it rly :') butttt i might just be cooking up a vaca or tour fic stay tuned ;)
> 
> thanks as always :)

**October 2017**

“Oops!” Harry stumbles over chairs, the people sitting in them giving him looks of either annoyance or charm.

Louis loves him.

“Baby,” is all that has to be said for Harry to fall into Louis’ lap, still managing to stumbles as he molds into Louis’ hold.

“Louuu,” Harry giggles, playing with the hair on the nape of Louis’ neck. “Love this drinkkk!”

“Yeah?” Louis smiles, pushing Harry’s hair behind his ears and away from his sticky mouth. It is late November, still no snow, making it the perfect bonfire season.

“Mhm,” Harry bites his lip, swaying and nodding his head to the rhythmic song playing through the speakers.

Louis drops a kiss to the column of Harry’s neck and he leans into it, his skin chasing Louis’ lips. He moves up to Harry’s chin. “You’re having fun?”

Harry nods. “‘Course. You too?”

“Of course. Love watching your mouth get this pretty.” Louis runs his thumb over Harry’s lips. Harry’s eyes follow him, looking dazed, but not for long when  _ Caroline  _ comes bursting through the speakers.

Harry jumped up in anticipation, dragging Louis up with him and away from the fire. “Fucking  _ love  _ this song!” He relaxes the back of his body into Louis, dancing against him.

“. . .  _ you divine, mighty fine. . .”  _ Louis sang into Harry’s ear.

He seemed to find it hilarious, throwing his head back against Louis’ shoulder, eyes crinkling. “This song is so bad.”

Louis doesn’t remind him that he just said he loves the song. “You’re right. Horrible, even.”

Harry turns around then, a pout prominently set on his lips. “You can’t just agree with everything I say.” He pokes his chest.

Louis smirks, slides his hands under Harry’s big coat to touch his bare hips, absolutely enthralled by the way his eyes flicker from his touch. “I know better than to argue with you when you’re drunk.”

Harry tries to slam his hands against Louis’ chest in retaliation but Louis holds them instead. “I am a delight. At all times.”

His eyes are so pretty and his skin looks so soft that Louis really just wants to either take him to bed immediately or stay right where they are and kiss him so everyone can see. “Did I ever say you weren’t?”

Harry quints at him. “No, but you were  _ thinking  _ it.”

“Wrong. You’re a delight every second. Even that one time you accidentally cracked my phone screen.” Harry winces. “And the time you sent my mum a picture of us in bed instead of me.” Harry gasps, horrified and puts his hand over Louis’ mouth. He doesn’t stop though, continues through the mumbles, “When you hog all the blankets and never take the hair out of the brush and always forget to turn the TV off and that one time we were in bed and- “

“Oh my god! Finish that sentence and I’ll kill you.”

“Boys!”

They both turns their heads, Harry looking like a deer caught in headlights and Louis looking as smug as he can be with a hand covering his mouth.

Harry rushes to explain as if could have possibly heard. “Liam! All that he just said wasn’t true!”

Liam just looks confused. “I don’t even want to know. Just telling you that the fireworks are about to start.”

Liam leaves and Harry removes his hands from Louis, crossing his arms. “I’m not watching fireworks with you.”

“Oh, you’re not?”

“Nope. Not until you apologize.” Harry sticks his nose up obnoxiously.

Louis smiles because he always does this, always gets so whiny when he’s got some alcohol in him, needing Louis’ attention as if he doesn’t already always have it. Louis will always give him what he wants.

“Harry,” Louis begins, sitting down on the nearest chair he sees, motioning for Harry to straddle him. “I am so sorry for announcing all truths of your mishaps to our friends so obnoxiously loud that everyone could hear. I am sorrier for not saying you are not a delight. And I am sorriest for not arguing with you when you’re drunk, but then arguing with you anyway.”

And there’s the goofy smile Louis needed. “Apology accepted.” Harry kissed his lips all too short before hopping up and dragging Louis with him. “We have fireworks to attend to! I love pretending like it’s a thing I’ve never seen before!”

Louis adores him.

 

**November 2017**

“Haz?” Louis stuffs his feet in his ‘nice shoes,’ the one pair that don’t smell like sweat, and fixes his watch so it sits right on his wrist. “Petal, we gotta get going! Mum will have my head if I’m late for her big birthday dinner.” He huffs, “Even though I don’t understand why it’s so big of a deal  _ every  _ year like it’s not always at the same place with - Oh, baby.” He cuts of with a dramatic whistle.

Harry blushes, doing a little twirl. He looks like Louis’ favorite meal in his perfectly painted black pants and blush pink blouse, his hair gelled up a bit in a swoosh.

Louis offers his hand and twirls him again just to hear his laugh, before bringing him back into his chest. “You always do that, you know?”

Louis kisses his nose. “Do what?”

Harry scrunches his nose up. “Make a big deal when I come down, twirl me. It’s sweet.”

Louis grins reaches a hand up to fuss with Harry’s hair a bit so it appears more loose, sexy . . . not that he wants Harry looking sexy for his mother’s birthday party of all things, but maybe just for his personal benefit. “Maybe. You wring the sweetness out of me.”

Harry bumps their hips together. “I wring more than just that outta you.”

Louis pinches his bum. “Oi! Dirty boy.”

Harry bites his lip, even manages to sneak his hand down to Louis’ always subtle bulge. “Think the birthday cake can wait?”

“Fuck,” Louis looks at Harry’s deep red lips and almost agrees. “If you wait until tonight, it would be even better.”

Harry pouts, knowing he’s right.

“C’mon then, none of that,” Louis grabs Harry’s jacket off the rack, helping him get into it.

Harry sighs, “Guess you don’t want me to suck your cock.”

Louis laughs out loud at that. Harry sure can be funny sometimes. “Mm, that must be it."

“‘S really a shame . . . “ Harry opens the front door, looking over his shoulder, “was your only chance for the rest of the night.”

Louis rolls his eyes, following him out. “We’ll see about that.”

  
  


The party is always an elegant event. Louis thinks it’s because after all these years of raising babies, now being retired, she deserves something fancy to wear rather than baby vomit.

Harry gets to her first. “Happy birthday! You look lovely as ever.”

“Oh, thank you, love!” Louis watches them embrace and has to admit the tug at his heart. “That blouse is exquisite. Now I know my son didn’t pick that out, with his poor taste.”

“Mum! I’m right here.”

Harry and Jay giggle. “I know darling, I’m just pulling your leg. You look lovely, as well . . . but honestly, did Harry dress you?”

Harry covers his mouth to hide is smile. “No, mum. I actually put this together myself, thank you very much.”

“Oh, nonsense, dear. Relax! Let’s get you two some champagne! Happy birthday to me!”

Harry’s still giggling and Louis is amused. “Too many drinks for the birthday lady? Already?”

“Oh, shut it, you. It’s time for dinner.”

She walks ahead of them to her seat at the head of the table and Louis takes Harry’s hand, smooths over the ring on his left hand. “I do  _ not  _ have poor fashion taste.”

“Absolutely not, babe.”

Louis squints at him.

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls him along to find their seats.

  
  


**December 2017**

_ Here, bub  _ is the text Harry receives that thankfully, puts an end to his conversation with Ben. Ben means well, but to put it bluntly, he never knows when to shut the fuck up, and after being at this event for far too many hours, without Louis, may he add, his tolerance level is wearing thin.

“Sorry, Ben. My carriage awaits! Have a nice night!” Harry brisks away, a bulky man leading him to the car. He watches his own feet as to not trip, the flashing lights around him just yearning to catch some kind of mess up.

He sidles into the car and right into an awaiting Louis’ arms. “Hey, my peach.” Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder, Harry resting his head in the crook of his neck and hikes a leg up over Louis’ knee. He feels the car rumble off and away from all the flashes and noise. “What’s with the frown?” He tilts Harry’s chin up, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip. “Not enough alcohol offered? Too much?”

Harry shakes his head, kisses Louis’ thumb. “Nope. Just an exhausting Ben Winston and some interesting lobster appetizers. You’d think it would be better from a place like that.”

“Hm,” Louis hums, “sorry I left you with all that.” He kisses Harry’s nose, making it crinkle up and his lips to puff out. Louis give them a wet peck.

“‘S okay. You’re here now. How are the girls?”

“Good, good. Miss you, though. I offered to play dolls with Dor but she claims that is not permitted unless it’s with ‘Arry.”

Harry giggles, bringing a hand up to rub along Louis’ stumble, up to the crinkles by his eyes. “Missed these.”

Louis rolls his eyes, grabbing Harry’s hand away from his face and to his lips, kissing over his ring finger. “You’re so weird.”

“Not weird. Means your happy.”

“Mm,” Louis studies Harry’s face for a moment, “‘s probably because I have the most gorgeous man ever.”

Harry preens. “Who? Lil ole me?”

“Eh, I guess you’ll do.”

Harry pinches his hip, having Louis only pull him tighter and kiss his forehead. “Can’t wait to get home. Wanna sleep in.”

“Mm, go to sleep, baby. We’ll be there soon.” Louis brings a hand up to massage Harry’s scalp as he rests his head back into the dip of Louis’ neck.

“Wake me when we get home. Don’t try to carry me, Lou I mean it.”

“Whatever.”

“Louis,” Harry scorns, eyes still closed.

“Fine.”

“I love you.”

“Love you most.”

  
  


“Babe. We’re home, sweetheart. Wanna get you to bed, c’mon. Up and at ‘em.” He gives the driver their thanks.

Harry stretches, the best he can in a car, and Louis directs him buy the hips up and out of the car, walking them to the front door.

“Watch your step. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, ri- “

Harry laughs, reaching behind himself to pinch Louis’ side. “I hate you.”

“Mhm, you sure do.” Louis kisses behind his ear and Harry’s bones shake beneath his skin. “I’ll get us waters, meet you in bed.” He taps Harry’s bum before making his way to the kitchen.

Harry brushes his teeth and rinses off his face, ridding himself of clothes, before climbing under the covers.

  
  


It’s Louis’ birthday, and he may be considered an ‘adult’ or whatever, but fuck him if he can’t smoke like he’s seventeen again. Life would just be . . . boring, if that was the case. 

Well, maybe not  _ entirely  _ boring. He does have Harry, his lovely, lovely Harry. Lovey dovey yummy cuddly hubby Harry. He laughs out loud at that. Maybe he shouldn’t take more than one hit after not smoking for awhile.

“Lou.”

He loses his train of thought, hearing Harry call his name. He knows it’s just not in his head because he feels him, feels Harry near.

Louis opens his lidded eyes a bit to look for Harry’s figure approaching him. “Lou,” Harry repeats.

Louis smiles at him serenely and leans against the kitchen counter, pulling Harry into him by the waist. Up close, his eyes are a grass green with a ring of red and his lips are redder than two rose petals.

“Hi,” Harry giggles, tripping over his sock-clad feet and stepping on Louis’ own. “How do you feel?”

Louis steadies him and Harry helps by encircling his arms behind Louis’ neck. “Feel . . . peace.”

Harry bites his lip and Louis follows the motion, finding it a chore to look away from.

“Yeah? Thought you might like it after the week we’ve had.” Harry reaches up to fix  Louis’ fringe.

He inhales the moon and the stars and exhales their management team and their public identities.

“I did. Thank you, baby.” Louis kisses his temple. “Love you and your heart. How do  _ you  _ feel?”

Harry hums, moving closer to lean his body weight onto Louis, resting his face in the crook of his neck."Light. I’m a feather. Like if someone were to punch me in the stomach I wouldn’t even notice.”

Louis chuckles, bringing a hand up to Harry’s hair to tug at the strands, loving the sounds he makes against the warm skin of his neck. They’re connected in the most innocent of ways and it feels like everything and more.

“Don’t have to worry about that. The only person allowed to punch you is me, and I’m not going to do that. Well, not tonight, at least.” Harry bites his neck, squeezes his stomach. “Hey!”

“Don’t be mean or I won’t bake for us.”

“Bake?” Louis raises his brow.

Harry rolls his eyes, pushing himself away from Louis. “Shut up. You’re a child. No more weed for you. Ever.”

“A child, hm?” Louis pulls him back in from behind, pressing his crotch snug against Harry’s bottom.

“Yes,” Harry wiggles back against him, “the biggest child.”

Louis giggles and ruins the mood.

“Sorry. Sorry, babe. I’m just really high and you called my cock the biggest child.”

Harry looks at him disgusted, but Louis can see the slight shine in his eyes. “Why don’t you prove to me how big that child can grow, hm?”

Harry lowers himself down to his knees. “Oh, god.”  _ Happy birthday to me. _

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: hltwink


End file.
